nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Elanee
Elanee (Neutral Good, Wood Elf, Druid) is a joinable NPC in Neverwinter Nights 2. A child of the forest and sometimes fickle, Elanee is a wood elf druid who watches over the Mere of Dead Men. Elanee is not quite of this world, and is more at home in the realm of forests and mires than she ever will be in civilization. She has tremendous courage and a fiery temper, as well. She views the world with a strange newness, which is at odds with her often wise counsel. She also sees deeper into people than they suspect Gameplay Her stats are good (Str 14, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 13, Wis 17, Cha 12, at Level 6, Pointbuy 36 with Wis 16 at level 1). She can give the party a number of good longtime buffs after every rest. Her healing ability isn't that important because rest is easy to get in most situations. Background Elanee is druidess belonging to the Circle o fthe Mere who shadows the PC during the early parts of the plot but eventually offers her help when the PC is ambushed on his/her way to High Cliff. She offers them a short cut through a druid sanctuary only to find Kaliel, a fellow member of her circle corrupted and causing unrest in the santuary. She is forced to slay him to bring peace back to the surrounding areas. In his dying breath, Kaliel reveals that the circle and it's elders were lost and that she and Naevan are all that remains for their circle. When she first arrive in Neverwinter, she felt out of her element and is rather uncomfortable. But not long after, she meets a druid of the Neverwinter Woods who tells her to go to the Sky Mirror, a powerful scrying device capable of contacting anyone who has touched it's waters, and try to contact the other druids in hopes of finding out what is corrupting the Mere. She manages to contact Naevan who tells her not to return to the Mere and that he will send for her soon. Elanee states that she has lived in the Mere for over a hundred years, long before human settlements like West Harbor arrived. She was orphaned over a hundred years ago when orcs came spilling in from the mountains and drove her people, dwarves and humans deep into the mere where they were cut down in the fog. There, her wails caught the attention of the Circle of the Mere who took her in and trained her to be a druidess. As a final tests for the Circle, she was asked to live among the people in West Harbor, probably to keep an eye on the PC as he/she grew up, but there was some disagreement between the elders of the circle and Elanee was never given that final test. She however did check up on the village from time to time and would occasionally disappear for many months watching the PC from the shadows and within the fog keeping him/her from harm whenever he/she ventured into the swamps. When West Harbor was destroyed, she felt she had failed the her duty and for the first time in over a century, she wept. Nearing the end of the quest, Daegun and Bishop manage to track down the rest of the Circle of the Mere who apparently were still alive and apparently had Naevan trapped in the form of a tree. The PC will try to ask them to become allies inorder to fight the King of Shadows, but they refuse reasoning that the King of Shadows is merely natual part of the cycle of life where civilization is destroyed and everthing is returned back to the land. The Circle then attacks the PC's party. Elanee's final fate is largely determined by the PC's alignment, actions, and influence with her. If the PC is evil and has low influence with her, she will leave the PC and fight along the other druids where she is killed by the PC. If the PC is good, but has low influence with Elanee, she leaves the battle and is never geard from again until the PC defeats the King of Shadows and rumors float around of a sad druidess that aids travelers through the Mere. If the PC is good and has high influence with Elanee, she stays with the PC and fights the Circle and frees Naevan from his prison. She then fights alongside the PC against the King of Shadows and goes missing along with PC and her comrades. Tidbits *Elanee is the only romance option for male PCs. *There was quest that was disabled from the final release from the game where Naevan would travel to Crossroad keep and with Elanee's help would build park. References *www.neverwinternights2.fr Category:Official campaign companion NPCs Category:Official campaign NPCs